Love In the Netherworld
by Prihnex
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are both depressed because they can’t be together. But when Shuichi commits suicide what would Yuki do? Story is better. Trust me.


_Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are both depressed because they can't be together. But when Shuichi commits suicide what would Yuki do? Story is better. Trust me. _

**801: Alright I know the summary sucks but I can't really explain it. I had this idea when I watched episode 13 of Gravitation. Seriously I couldn't stop crying for half an hour because of it. Did any of you cry? Or am I just too emotional? Oh well. I kept on saying 'Shiny, shiny', crying, and rocking myself on my bed and I automatically got this idea. **

**Yuki: If you ask me you're too emotional. **

**Shuichi: NOO!!! You're gonna kill me!!! **

**801: No! I love you Shu-kun! Really I do! **

**Yuki: **_**SHU-KUN?!**_**–glares at 801- **

**801: Eep! Save me Shu-ku…ichi…TEWG!**

**TEWG: …LET ME THINK ABOUT IT…NO. **

**Shuichi: TEWG does not own Gravitation. Because then it would be considered **_**heavy**_** YAOI. **

**TEWG: --**

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Note**_

**"Bad Luck Song Titles" **

_**Flashback **_

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SHONEN-AI (obviously) AND CHARACTER DEATH.

* * *

Why? Was the question Yuki had all the time. Why couldn't he be with Shuichi? To him it felt like it wasn't a crime to be together. And yet it was. Nobody wanted them to be together. So they flew Yuki off to New York. And without permission they went into the lover's home and took all of Yuki's stuff. When Shuichi came home, they told him harshly that Yuki didn't want to be with him, he never loved him, and that Yuki wouldn't care if Shuichi died.

Shortly after that Shuichi became depressed, and Yuki knew it. Hell even he was depressed. But Yuki handled it with beer and cigarettes while Shuichi, as reporters reported, cut himself. When Yuki found this out he was extremely angry that Shuichi would do this to himself and demanded to go back to Tokyo. But sadly he couldn't. They wouldn't let him until he finished his next novel.

Yuki was infuriated. He couldn't go back to Tokyo to help his lover. _They_ wouldn't let him. So he had to stay in New York to finish to finish his next book. At first he didn't know what to do. He always had Shuichi as inspiration. That's when it clicked. He knew exactly what to write about.

He would have finished earlier if he wasn't in New York. The one place where he wanted to be. Fucking New York. Where all of his troubles started. But if he finished earlier then he'd save Shuichi before he hurt himself even more.

Sadly he couldn't because then _it_ happened. Shuichi finally lost it and committed suicide. The reporters had recorded it live what had happened. It was all over the news.

_**Flashback **_

_**The new crews showed Yuki and Shuichi's house with many reporters going up the stairs. As they got closer you could hear Shuichi crying and screaming. Many reporters were yelling from outside the door,"what is the matter" but then everything just went quiet. The reports were hesitant but a brave reporter grabbed the doorknob but found it locked. So he kicked it down. What came up next made everyone's stomach lurch. There in the middle of the room was Shuichi. Except he had many cuts covering him but the ones that were very visible were the ones on his wrists. Next to him was a very sharp butcher knife and a note next to it. A woman stepped up and grabbed the note and, ignoring her tears, she read out loud, **_

_**"I'm sorry all of my fans, family, and friends but please do not revive me. Please…let me be happy again. I'm sorry my fans you're the best and you made me feel worthy to compete against Nittle Grasper. Maiko-chan I'm sorry little sis but you're gonna have to live with out your big brother. Nittle Grasper thank you for inspiring me. Hiro, Suguru and everyone else thank you for being my friend and being with me as we surpass Nittle Grasper. Yuki I love you and I always will but I know we can't be together but please at least accept my love, even if you do hate me. I love you. Goodbye Forever, Shindou Shuichi." She sobbed**_

_**Everyone was shocked. But no one was as nearly as shocked as Yuki. Ignoring all of the consequences he packed all of his stuff into his car and drove to the airport, losing many police cars and breaking many speed limits. **_

_**When Yuki got to the airport he requested NG's personal jet. Luckily the same news was on the airport and everyone knew who he was so the hurriedly escorted Yuki to the jet. His car was going to be shipped to the airport in Tokyo and was going to arrive the same day as Yuki at least one hour before. **_

_**When Yuki arrived in Tokyo he hurriedly grabbed his stuff and packed it in his car. He, again, lost many police cars and broke many speed limits. When Yuki arrived to his and Shuichi's house he ran in and looked around. **_

_**There inside the house was exactly the same as he left except there was no happy Shuichi, and there on the couch was a folded note. It was the same as what that female reporter had read out loud. **_

_**News that Yuki was back spread around quickly. When reports had came to him to answer a few of their questions Yuki snapped at them, ignored them, or the unlucky ones were met with a punch to the face. **_

_**It was only because Yuki was in shock. He was confused. Yuki had moved in his old home and yet didn't do anything. **_

_**End Flashback **_

Three months later everyone was worried about Yuki's health. He hardly talked, drank, or moved unless it was to get up to use the bathroom or type on his laptop. He just stared at the wall, slept, listened to one Shuichi's favorite bands, one of Bad Luck's CDs, or typed on his laptop.

Though they were relieved slightly to know that Yuki's mind was not completely in another world because he couldn't help chuckle a little whenever "**Welcome to my Romance**" came up, or "**Glaring Dream**" he couldn't help smile when that came up, then he would sadly smirk whenever "**Rage Beat"** came up.

One day Mika had decided to check up on Yuki. Since she was after all his older sister. She was shocked to see no one on the bed, restroom, or house. She called everyone that knew Yuki to help look for him. Three days later there was no trace of him so they went to the police. The news spread like wildfire.

Many said he went to go look for his dead lover while many others declined this. On day five of his absence they found him in the cemetery. He was leaning on Shuichi's grave. His wrists were slit. His right hand held a folded paper and his left held a razor caked with dried blood. The note was an epilogue to the novel he had been writing. It contained this:

_**Nobody could explain what drove him to insanity. Nobody except his lover. When she killed herself he went mad. Did nothing. He occasionally thought she was talking to him. But no. She was dead. So he finally couldn't take it. He searched. Searched everywhere for her.Somehow he found himself in front of her grave. He stood there just staring at the stone. Feeling the spirits energy next to him. Love the one force that simply won't be denied. He killed himself. **_

Then on the other side of the paper read:

_**For Shuichi **_

The book had been about a female vocalist named Ichigo with red hair and green eyes, her best friend Orihime a guitarist, Hakaru a keyboardist, a man with golden hair and hazel eyes named Shiro, and more.

It started off with the vocalist Ichigo had lost her lyrics to her new song and Shiro found it and said she had "zero talent". The ending was Ichigo killing herself from heartbreak. Then the epilogue. Of course everyone knew that the book was about them. Yuki and Shuichi. Friends, families, and obstacles they had to get by during their time together. The only thing that wasn't right was Ichigo's sex and their names. Everyone had wanted to know about their relationship so the books sold out very quickly. After all; Love the one force that simply won't be denied. Yuki Shuichi forever. The book was called 'Gravitation'.

Owari

* * *

**801: …-sighs- I feel better now. **

**Shuichi: KILLING US MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER?! **

**801: What?! No! I love you. I just meant I feel better because I was still crying but when I got to Yuki Shuichi forever I stopped crying. **

**Yuki: Damn right. Shuichi's mine. Mine only. **

**Shuichi: Nya! You love me! –glomps Yuki- **

**TEWG: KAWAII!!! **

**Yuki: TEWG… **

**801: Oh right. I'm sorry I killed Yuki and Shuichi but it had to be done. Because then this fic wouldn't be possible. **

**ALL: Ja ne. **


End file.
